Not While I'm Around Revised
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: The former Gundam pilots find out that some of them have relatives out there. What happens when they discover more then they were told? And how will their newfound family react to the former terrorists? A rewrite of both Not While I'm Around and I Hate Everything. Warnings: Yaoi, language, Good!Voldemort, Bad!Dumbledore, Bad!Weasleys (except a few)
1. Prologue: Letters and Revelations

Not While I'm Around Revised

Summary: One of the G-boys finds out he has a brother and thinks everything is going to be great. Too bad no one told Harry that. He's pissed off, angry, moody, frustrated and sees this 'new' addition in his life as another means of controlling him. With Duo's over-the-top enthusiastic welcomes and bullying pranks (that Harry can clearly see hide the real Duo), Heero's constant 'hn's' and paranoia, Trowa's natural reticent, Quatre's too busy work schedule, and Wufei's complete black and white view of the world, they don't leave much for Harry's anger and teen moodiness. The safe house might not be as safe for everyone as Dumbledore fights to control Harry, and the g-boys fight to get to know their 'brother'; Voldemort to gain control Harry and Une to gain control of the g-boys but no one asked Harry what he wanted and he isn't willing to make anyone's job easier either.

Harry is the little brother of a gundam pilot and 15/16/17 years old-old enough to be fighting off dark wizards and not a little untrained kid. Except, wizards aren't in the databanks so aren't on the DNA register so neither of the two in question know they're related. Anyway, one day the Preventers (or a Pilot or two) have a run in with a group of wizards who are causing trouble (light vs. dark duel maybe?). The wizards escape, but not before leaving a blood sample behind which the preventers run through the database. New sample with a partial match to an existing one and a relationship is revealed. Then the pilots have to track down an oblivious-of-their-relationship Harry for whatever reasons while the wizards either have other problems and ignore them or try to find the Muggles so they can wipe their memories.

Disclaimer: Neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter belong to me, sadly.

AN: I know, long summary, but I decided to combine two of my fics that were going nowhere, so the summary is actually the two original plunnies I combined to make this new fic. Anyway, I hope this new one will go better than the other two did on their own.

Prologue: Letters and Revelations

July 3, A.C. 199

Dear Lord Voldemort,

I've had enough! I don't want to fight with you anymore. You took away my parents from me and as a result of said event made my life a living hell by forcing me to live with my damnable Muggle relatives. If that wasn't enough, since I began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry four years ago, you have continued to plague my existence. Can't we just call it square? You're back in your own body and I'm more miserable than ever, considering you killed a good friend of mine right in front of me and no one wants to believe that you could possibly be back. So I'm petitioning you to leave me the fuck alone. My plans are to disappear from the Wizarding world and assimilate myself among the Muggles. I'd really appreciate it if I could do this without constantly looking over my shoulder for you or your Death Eaters.

Harry Potter

July 5, A.C. 199

My dear Harry Potter,

Now why would I do that? I have spent the past fifteen years trying to rid myself of you, why would I stop now? If you think that by hiding among the Muggles will save you from me, you are vastly mistaken, considering that world will finally be subjected to a superior class.

Lord Voldemort

July 7, A.C. 199

Voldemort,

Is that why you killed my parents? To get rid of me? Why would you want to kill me? I was just a baby.

As for the Muggles being inferior, I don't agree with that. The Muggles more than make up for having no magic. Look at their technology. They have found a way to support life in space. You were a bit distracted a few years ago so you probably aren't aware that the entire Muggle world is currently united in peace. If you try and cause trouble there, the entire world would be against you. There is no way for victory in that end. Many people, Muggle and wizard alike, have tried to do just that, when they weren't united, and all have failed. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your 'Dark Lord' thing, but I just thought I'd point out a possible flaw in your plan.

Harry Potter

July 9, A.C. 199

Potter,

You mean to tell me that Dumbledore didn't tell you? He didn't tell his little pawn why the greatest Dark Lord of all time came after him? Interesting.

Are you seriously telling me that the Muggles are truly united in a common cause? How did that happen? When did this happen?

Lord Voldemort

July 15, A.C. 199

Voldemort,

You know your name is too long, I'm gonna start calling you Voldy. Sorry for my delayed response, your last letter, coupled with the lack of substantial news from my so called friends, pissed me off. What the fuck hasn't Dumbledore told me?! He's obviously forcing Ron, Hermione, and Sirius from telling me shit!

Okay, I'm calm now, just had to throw something across the room, I think I scared my cousin when my shoe crashed into the wall, yay for me.

The Muggles united at the end of the Eve Wars, the final battle of which took place on Christmas Eve, A.C. 195. I don't know all the details cause I'd already started at Hogwarts at that time… Hermione would probably know, she's Muggleborn and knows about everything. The Muggles won't stand for someone trying to take over. Well, there's my history lesson for the day, probably as interesting as one from Binns.

Harry Potter

July 17, A.C. 199

Potter,

YOU WILL NOT CALL ME VOLDY! Besides, Dumbledore's name is longer than mine.

I still find it hard to believe he didn't tell you the prophecy. Then it must fall to me, some sixteen years ago, a batty witch was doing a job interview with the old coot and at the end made a true prophecy that one of my Death Eaters overheard. I'm not positive if I have the whole thing or not, so I am currently trying to retrieve it from the Ministry. However, the part I have is: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

I must admit that I misinterpreted the part about the marking as equal to mean that I would pick my opponent, but that scar on your forehead and the consequences of that Halloween night proved me wrong. Perhaps now you can understand why I went after you. Logically, it was sound to take out the only opposition as a mere infant, thus assuring my rise to power.

I feel the need to explain this to you. On the night I attacked, I figured I would have to kill your father, James Potter had always been a thorn in my side, but I offered your mother the chance to live and take care of your brother. I tried to reason with her, but in the end it was useless and I was forced to kill her too. You know the rest.

This is getting as long winded as Binns. But now you know the truth and Dumbledore can't keep you in the dark any longer.

Lord Voldemort

July 31, A.C. 199

Tom,

Happy Birthday to me! Since you didn't like my last name suggestion (my scar hurt for days from your little temper tantrum. I almost felt sorry for Wormtail, but couldn't quite muster it) I'm going with this one, easier to write. Once again I apologize for the delay, but you gave me a lot to think about, and I've been kinda busy with Muggle paperwork. After hours and hours of seemingly endless paperwork, I am now the proud owner of a passport and, thanks to a well placed owl to Gringotts, enough Muggle money to live comfortably wherever I see fit.

Now to address the news of your last letter. A prophecy? You wanted to kill me because of a prophecy?! Did you not take Divination in school? Now I don't know what the teacher was like over fifty years ago (damn, you're an old fuck) but the old bat who teaches now has only had a total of two real prophecies…. Dumbledore knows the other one she gave, he has to… what if that was the one? But why wouldn't he tell me about it? I told him her second one…

That's not the point, my point is he told me something when I told him the second one, he said: The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business. Because of that I have lost all faith in Divination and prophecies. So forgive me if I refuse to kill you. I'm gonna go live elsewhere, outside England, and you're gonna stay here, and we'll live our lives however we see fit, blissfully apart. Just don't do anything too stupid that would force me to come back here and kill you, and we'll be all good.

Harry

888

A phone rang in the office shared by four of the top Preventer agents. A braided figure, perched on the edge of the desk with the machine, looking over his partner's shoulder at the computer screen, picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Agent Shinigami speaking," he chirped methodically.

"The four of you are to come to my office, immediately," a hard female voice commanded firmly.

"Sure thing, Une baby," he replied, signaling for the other three to head out. "We're on our way."

A moment later, he returned the device to the cradle, jumped off the desk, and joined his comrades in the hallway. Together the four of them made their way, in tandem, down the hall to their superior's office, not sure why they'd all been summoned but their training during the war preventing them from asking. Other agents paused what they were doing to watch them, in awe at the sight of the four top agents striding purposefully down the hall, silently wondering what mission would require all of them.

When they finally reached the door at the end of the corridor, the tallest of them, with a fall of auburn hair obscuring half his face and one of his dark green eyes, reached out and rapped sharply on the metal portal. After a moment, the portal slid open and they disappeared inside the office of the Head of the Preventers. They took seats across the desk from a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, partially obscured by her clear round spectacles. Another young man was sitting in the office as well, his short blond hair neat and his aquamarine eyes clear and sharp.

"Quatre!" the braided agent broke decorum and waved happily at the blond. "Long time no see."

"It has been awhile, Duo," a smile split Quatre's boyish face. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei," he nodded at the other three, who simply nodded back.

"Gentlemen," the woman behind the desk cleared her throat pointedly. "You'll have time for pleasantries later, right now, I have something important to discuss with all of you."

"What would that be, Lady Une?" Wufei, a black haired Asian teen, asked curiously.

"As you are all aware," Une shook her head slightly, her eyes darting between each face, "there was a database set up after the Mariemaya Uprising to help find the families of the war orphans."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo waved his hand impatiently. "We all know about the F.R.A."

"I believe I just said that," she frowned at the braided teen. "However, I know that you are all unaware that I inputted you lot into the database," here she smirked at the outraged incredulity crossing each face. "Before you ask, I sealed it against anyone but myself. You may recall my asking you to build me a security system, Agent Apollo?"

"Hai," the stoic brunet nodded, his Prussian blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Now," Une continued, choosing to ignore her top agent's scowl, "I have had a couple hits on these files in the past year or so, since the database has been set up. I was just going to ignore them, as all of you are legally of age, however, I feel the need to inform you of this, as it now pertains to the mission I will be sending you five on."

"So, who's got family?" amethyst eyes blinked in amazement.

"To answer your question, Agent Shinigami," she gave Duo a half-hearted glare for interrupting, "you. And Agent Apollo. I was hesitant to reveal any of these relations before now, as Agent Apollo's wasn't a direct relative, and the other is the subject of an interplanetary man-hunt. I felt the latter would cloud the objective for you to know of this particular individual."

"Lady Une," the unibanged teen shook his head slightly. "You do us a great disservice by withholding this information from us, and in thinking that it would cloud our objectives. We know how to do our job."

"I have come to realize this, Agent Horus," Une conceded before turning her attention back to the two in question. "Heero, shortly after the database was set up, we discovered you have a living aunt, who lives in Surrey, England with her husband and son. You are free to visit with them and get to know at your leisure, though as I said, they aren't that close of relatives and they have never asked about a nephew. Now, Duo, two years ago, it was discovered that your father is still alive, however, as I said, he is an escaped convict and the subject of an extensive man-hunt. And that brings me to your current mission. I am sending the five of you to England, to search for the escaped convict, Sirius Black. The local authorities have had no success in finding him, so I'm sending in the best to handle this situation. I expect it wrapped up in a timely fashion."

"Mission accepted," Heero answered in a monotone before pushing to his feet and leaving the office, the others hot on his heels.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, now I know that there are fans out there of both fics included in this revise, so just to let them know, I have already removed I Hate Everything from fanfiction and Not While I'm Around will be taken down as soon as I catch up with the current storyline. Also, to address a question that was brought up in reviews for I Hate Everthing regarding this chapter, in Voldy's last letter he mentioned Harry's brother, but the way I see it, Harry stopped reading when Voldy started to recap what happened the night his parents were killed, as he relives that event everytime a dementor is near him. Also, I currently have 3 chapters written for this fic, they will be posted as soon as I get them edited, and from there I can't promise regular updates, but I am trying to overcome a bout of writer's block that has lasted over 2 years and hopefully this fic helps. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Not While I'm Around Revised

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

AN: So here's the next chapter. As previously stated I have a few chapters already written for this fic, so I will be posting them as I get them edited. Also, I already have the pairings in mind, I'm just keeping them to myself at the moment. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

At a rather small house in Surrey, just off Magnolia Crescent, the five former Gundam pilots sat around getting settled before they started their new mission. They had decided on this specific location so that they could also get a read on the newfound family that had been revealed to them.

Heero was currently seated at a small table, typing away at his laptop, trying to find out anything he could on his relatives, as well as the case they had been assigned. All the while, Duo sat leaning over his shoulder, attempting to hit a key every now and again. Across the room from them, Trowa sat on the couch going through a folder that Une had provided them for the case. Quatre sat on the other end of the couch, also on a laptop, only his work was not pertaining to the case at all, but his company, WEI. In the corner, next to the lone window in the room, Wufei was standing with his arms folded, staring out the window, keeping a lookout for suspicious activity.

"Duo," the shaggy haired brunet sighed and looked at the braided teen beside him, "stop."

"But Heero," Duo whined piteously, "you haven't shut that thing down since we got here this morning. We're not starting the mission till tomorrow, can't you put it up for a few hours?"

"No," he said stoically, turning his attention back to his laptop.

"Honestly, Maxwell," the figure in the corner shook his head, his small ponytail trailing the movement, "one would think you didn't know how to behave properly on a mission. We are here to catch a criminal."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he tossed his braid over his shoulder. "But why start here? I mean, I know the guy's my Pop and all, and that Heero wants to check out his family, but why couldn't we have started somewhere else, like London? I mean, if I was on the run I wouldn't hide in suburbia hell. Would you, Wuffers?"

"For the thousandth time, Maxwell, my name is Wufei, Wu-fei, not Wuffers," Wufei snarled. "And we all agreed to this location for our base of operations, as it is out of the way, and less likely to have our target figure out if we do ever get a lead on him."

"Can we please not fight?" the blond on the couch looked up from his work and stared pleadingly between the two. "We just got here. Tomorrow is another day and we need to be working together, not against each other."

"Quatre's right," the tall teen beside him spoke up, his one visible eye locking on the teen in the corner. "We'll get more accomplished if the two of you would get over your differences. Or at least tolerate each other for the foreseeable future."

"Fine," Duo threw up his hands in surrender. "It's just so boring here. When will we get to the action?"

"Quiet," Wufei said, staring back out the window. "You might get your wish, Maxwell. There appears to be trouble brewing on the street."

"What is it?" the braided teen ran over and looked over the Chinese teen's shoulder. "That's not our problem, Wuffers, those two punks are just gonna go at it. Though I do feel sorry for the small one."

"It would still be a good idea to stop them," Quatre set his laptop aside and pushed to his feet.

"Fine," Duo sighed and followed the blond out of the room, "whatever."

Without another word spoken between them, the other three followed the pair out of the room and into the alleyway behind their new 'house'. Once on the street they all spread out, ready to apprehend either boy should they decide to run.

"Point that thing somewhere else!" the larger of the two yelled.

"I said, _do you understand me?"_ the shorter growled quietly, holding what appeared to be a stick at the other's heart.

"_Point that thing somewhere else!"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM—" he gave an odd shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Quatre was just about to approach the pair when all five of them felt it too. Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightless—the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

The five stood frozen in silent shock, not sure what had happened. It didn't take them long to recover, however, before their eyes had readjusted to the non-light, and they began moving toward the two boys once again, now intent on getting them out of possible harm's way.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I—"

"I said shut up!"

"I'll t-tell Dad!" the larger boy whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"

"Will you shut up?" the other hissed, "I'm trying to lis—"

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut—"

_WHAM!_

The sound of something solid connecting with flesh filled the still air. The smaller of the two boys went sprawling across the ground, and the stick he had been holding had flown out of his hand.

"You moron, Dudley!" he yelled, as he scrambled to his hands and knees, now feeling around frantically in the blackness. They heard the sounds of the one dubbed Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

There was a horrible squealing yell, and Dudley's footsteps stopped. The five pilots felt a creeping chill getting closer and closer, coming from apparently all sides. It seemed whatever 'it' was, there was more than just one.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand! Where's—wand—come on—_Lumos_!"

Light suddenly flooded the alleyway, almost blinding the pilots in its brilliance. However, once their eyes had adjusted once again, they stood rooted to the spot, unbelieving at what they saw before them. A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly toward the smaller boy, who was now on his feet, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the stick and the cloaked thing slowed. The boy stumbled as the thing bore down upon him, but the pilots were powerless to do anything as sounds and voices began filling their heads, sounds and voices from the worst moments in their lives.

A pair of gray, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the robes, reaching for the boy.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

His voice sounded dim and distant…. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the stick. The robed figure was getting closer and closer to the boy's face.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

An enormous silver stag erupted from the stick: its antlers caught the figure in the place where the heart should be; it was thrown back, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, it swooped away, batlike and defeated.

"THIS WAY!" the boy shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit stick aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"

He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled on the ground, his arms clamped over his face; a second creature was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly, almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head toward Dudley's face as though about to kiss him….

"GET IT!" he bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag came galloping back past him. The creature's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness. The stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars, and streetlamps burst back into live. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again. The former terrorists stood still, almost reeling from the abrupt return to normality.

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. The other bent down over him, but then, before any of the pilots could react, they heard loud, running footsteps from the entrance to the alley. The stick once again raised, the boy spun on his heel to face the newcomer.

An old woman came panting into sight. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. The boy made to put his stick out of sight, but—

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What?" the boy said blankly.

"He left!" she said, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will _kill_ him!"

"But—"

"You're—you're a _witch_?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off dementors? He left you completely without cover when I _warned_ him—"

"This bloke Mundungus has been following me? Hang on—it was _him_! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"

"Yes, yes, _yes_, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone—and now—oh, _what's_ Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

"You know Dumbledore?" the boy stared at her.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come _on_—I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as Transfigured a teabag—"

She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands, and tugged.

"Get _up_, you useless lump, get _up_!"

But Dudley either could not or would not move. He was still on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.

"I'll do it," the other boy took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved: With an enormous effort he managed to hoist Dudley to his feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting: His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading on his face; the moment the other boy let go of him he swayed dangerously.

"Hurry up!" the woman said hysterically.

The smaller boy pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him toward the road, sagging slightly under his weight. The old woman tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.

Once the trio was out of sight, the five pilots regrouped in the middle of the alleyway. Heero knelt down where the smaller boy had landed in his fall and scraped something off the pavement. Placing it in a small vial, he turned to his companions.

"I have a blood sample," he said quietly. "I'll head back to the house and run it through the database. If we can identify him, we'll discover what just happened and why."

"How the fuck can you be so calm, Heero?" Duo practically yelled at the Japanese teen. "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen, and I'm the fucking God of Death."

This earned him a smack upside the head from the raven haired teen beside him, "Being a self proclaimed deity does not make you all knowing."

"Let's go," the auburn haired teen said from his place at the head of the alleyway, how he got there the others weren't sure, they were positive he'd been at the back wall not two seconds ago. "Heero will run the blood sample, while the rest of us follow the boys to their house. Perhaps we can question them ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea, Trowa," the blond Arabian smiled at his best friend. "And that way we can make sure they are both alright."

With nods of agreement, the other pilots moved to follow the new plan of action. Heero broke off at the back door to their safe house and went inside to run the blood sample through the portable analyzer he had for just such occasions.

Once inside the house, the former Wing pilot went straight to his still open laptop and grabbed the portable DNA scanner from his bag and plugged it in. He then pulled out the blood sample he picked up in the alley and put it in the scanner. It took less than a minute for the machine to beep and a message to appear on the screen: No Match Found. A frown marred his face as he hit the button marked Broaden Search.

It took longer this time, but finally the machine beeped again and another window appeared: Three Relative Matches Found. He clicked the results button and was taken to another page. His frown deepened as he saw the results.

Relative Matches for Unidentified Sample

Maternal Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans

Maternal Cousin: Dudley Dursley

Result: Classified

His eyes narrowed as he clicked the final result, hoping to find out who the last relation was. He typed in a few bypass codes, knowing how to get around the system as he was the one who created it in the first place. What he found when he finally gained access to the classified file had him grabbing his cell phone and hitting speed dial #3.

As soon as he heard the call connect, before the other could say a word, he said, "He's my brother!"

888

August 2, A.C. 199

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking in the vicinity. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralyzing dart. He was never going back.

It couldn't have been more perfect. He'd just have to see if he could catch an earlier flight than planned, but it wasn't a bad thing. However, he wasn't going to give up his wand. In an almost dreamlike state, he pulled his wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"

"Get out of the way," said Harry quietly.

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son—"

"If you don't get out of my way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand.

"You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse has chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One- two-"

A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen; Aunt Petunia screamed, Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but Harry didn't stick around to see what caused the disturbance. He darted up the stairs, gathered up the backpack he'd made for just such an occurrence, and headed for the door.

His uncle was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He had a vague sense of déjà vu at this but quickly shook it off as he raised his wand once again. Uncle Vernon snarled but held off from grabbing his nephew.

"You'll get back in there and explain what you did to my son," he barked irritably.

"I didn't do a fucking thing to him!" Harry yelled. "But you don't want to hear it! I just saved your whale of a son from having his soul sucked out through his mouth and you know what I get in return?! Yelled at by you and expelled from school! And you know what?! I've had it! I'm leaving! Get out of my way, now!"

His wand was pointed in his uncle's face once again. Uncle Vernon's beady eyes narrowed into a glare, but it appeared he had enough common sense not to stand in his nephew's way when his wand was in his hand. As soon as his tub of lard uncle had moved, he wrenched the door open and left the house. Before he had made it to the street, however, he heard a loud, angry voice from inside number four.

He didn't linger but, instead, headed off toward the park. He'd have to lose his guard before he attempted his complete escape but he was sure he could do it, he had the Invisibility Cloak in his pack after all. He just hoped he would be able to get away without much fuss.

When he reached the park, he made his way to the swing he'd occupied earlier that evening, before the dementors attacked. So much had happened since then, hell, he'd learned so much since then. Dumbledore had decided he, Harry, needed looking after, did he? Wouldn't he be surprised when he discovered his little pawn, to borrow Voldemort's phrase, had disappeared right from under his crooked nose.

He sat on the dilapidated swing set for almost an hour, listening and waiting, for what he wasn't sure, but he knew, deep down, he couldn't leave yet. After another half an hour passed, a large white owl flew through the beam of light from the nearby street lamp. With a slight laugh, Harry held out his arm for his faithful pet.

"Hello, Hedwig," he greeted as she landed. "He sent another response, has he? Don't give me that look," he said, as she had given him a very stern glare. "I know what I'm doing. And it's not like he's hurt you at any point."

Hedwig gave a sort of resigned hoot, her eyes still skeptical. She ruffled her feathers as she held out her leg, which bore a roll of parchment. She then flew off to a nearby tree so Harry could read the letter.

Potter,

I shall allow your cheek to slide for now. I don't make it a point to listen to advice from Dumbledore, on principle mind, but this makes sense. So for now, I'll stop trying to kill you and focus my attention on the reform of the Wizarding world, though I'll have to change my plans about the Muggles, if what you say about them is true. Speaking of which, could you ask your friend for the details of the wars, and then send them to me? I would ask for them myself, but I feel she'd not accept it.

Now about your plans to assimilate yourself among the Muggles, I do have a few suggestions. First and foremost: Don't give up on your magic altogether. Find yourself a teacher you can trust and continue learning, it'd be a shame if a wizard as powerful as you just gave up. Secondly, you need to remove the Trace, how the Ministry tracks underage sorcery. That way if you do magic by accident they won't come knocking on your door. To do this you need to wave your wand twice over your head, and say _effligo_ (1). That should take care of it, though you won't be sure until you do more magic, which would not be advisable until you are well out of Britain.

As for a teacher, if you cannot think of a suitable candidate, I will be so bold as to recommend one for you: Severus Snape. I know Dumbledore thinks he's got him firmly in his pocket, but I know better. Now I know I would be the best teacher for you, but given the circumstances I don't think that would be wise. Severus knows his stuff though, he's quite possibly the most gifted Potions Master I have met, including my old teacher from Hogwarts: Horace Slughorn. He's also exceedingly good at dueling. As for the other subjects, I believe he was one of the top students in his year at Hogwarts, just behind your parents and Black. Wormtail has just informed me that this is truth, and now I have to punish him for reading over my shoulder.

Lord Voldemort

Harry stared in disbelief at the letter. How could he recommend Snape? Though thinking back on who was making the suggestion, perhaps it was a new form of torture. Shaking his head, he carefully rolled the parchment back up and placed it in his pack. He then pulled out a notebook and pen, to send a reply. Once he was done with that, he quickly scrawled a note to Hermione and called Hedwig back down. She landed on his knee and held out her leg for the two letters.

"Take the one to Tom first," he said firmly, and the owl gave him another reproachful look. "I told you before, I know what I'm doing. He'll probably want to read the second and that's okay. Now go on. I don't know where I'll be when you're done, but I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

With an understanding hoot, she took off into the night. Harry watched her until she was completely out of sight. He then listened closely for any sign of life. Upon hearing nothing, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, one of the only things he'd received from his father, and disappeared.

(1. Latin for obliterate)

* * *

Ammie: I know there is a rather large section taken out of book 5, but since this fic strays very far from the original HP storyline, I felt rather justified using this one section for my personal needs. Anyway, the next chapter should be up soonish. I forgot that I have one section that still needs to be worked through, but otherwise it's all written. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2: Following the Savior

Not While I'm Around Revised

Disclaimer: It's my FRIDAY!

AN: Okay, so this chapter took me a bit to get finished and edited. I forgot I needed to add a section before posting, but it's all finished now :D Anyway, I thought I'd point this out now, I hinted at quite a bit in this chapter, especially with Duo, but I didn't go into great detail, as I felt it would be better to reveal over parts in the coming chapters. Anyway, on with the chapter.

"Regular conversation"

'Silent conversation'

Chapter 2: Following the Savior

Duo followed the other three as they flitted through the shadows after the two boys and old woman. He wasn't sure what had just happened back in the alley, but he knew it had to do with magic. He hadn't had any formal training in the art, but he had done extensive research over the years and he was able to recognize it when he saw it.

He really wanted to question the boy, but he wouldn't risk the current mission by going right up to him and asking. He would just have to wait till they knew more about the boy before getting his answers. Hopefully, Heero would get in touch with them soon, his curiosity was really hard to keep under control at points like this.

They finally stopped when they reached Number Four Privet Drive, and the two boys disappeared inside the house. The old woman lingered for just a moment, before taking off down the street, muttering to herself. The four former pilots decided that she was of no consequence at the moment and decided to wait outside the house to see what their fearless 'leader' had to say about the matter.

They heard quite a bit of yelling following the boys' entrance into the house, but it wasn't anything too drastic at present so they continued to wait. After a few minutes, the smaller boy from the attack in the alley left the house and headed off down the street. Duo decided to follow him, as they couldn't very well let the boy just leave, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get some of his questions answered.

He had just reached the small park in the neighborhood and was about to approach the raven haired boy, when Trowa and Wufei caught up to him.

'What are you two doing here?' he mouthed. 'It's not like one of us couldn't handle this.'

'He's Heero's brother,' the unibanged teen answered back, his one visible eye never leaving the teen on the swing.

"What?!" Duo hissed aloud, barely remembering to keep his voice quiet so the boy couldn't hear them.

'After you left,' he received a dark glare from Wufei, 'Trowa got a call from Heero. We decided that Quatre would stay with Heero and talk to his relatives, while we kept an eye on him,' he motioned toward the boy.

Duo crossed his arms and pouted, so much for his plans to get his questions answered, these two sticks in the mud would never allow it. But wait, if he was Heero's brother, then the kid might be willing to talk to him anyway. An almost evil grin crossed his face at this thought, causing the other two to give him funny looks and take at least two steps away from the self-proclaimed Shinigami. Now all he had to do was wait and see what happened next.

The trio waited in the shadows for about an hour and a half, and just as the braided teen was about to give up and confront the boy, when a large owl flew onto the boy's shoulder. All three straightened at the new addition to the scene.

"Hello, Hedwig," the boy greeted as the bird landed. "He sent another response, has he? Don't give me that look, I know what I'm doing. And it's not like he's hurt you at any point."

The owl hooted in response, and the three pilots shared a look at the exchange before turning back. The boy was now reading through a scroll that had been attached to the bird's leg. Once he was done, he put the scroll in the backpack next to him and pulled out a notebook and began writing. When he was done, he called the owl back and tied the notes to its leg.

"Take the one to Tom first," he said firmly, and the owl gave him another look. "I told you before, I know what I'm doing. He'll probably want to read the second and that's okay. Now go on. I don't know where I'll be when you're done, but I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

The bird flew off and the boy waited a for a few minutes before pulling out what looked like a cloak from his bag and threw it around his shoulders, completely disappearing. The three former terrorists had to exercise great control as they tried not to panic at the sudden disappearance of their target.

Duo managed to keep the other two hidden for several more minutes by holding up his hand, signaling for them to wait and follow his lead. When he was sure they were clear he stepped out of the bushes and motioned the other two out.

"Maxwell!" the Chinese teen hissed quietly. "What were you thinking? Now we've lost him!"

"Honestly, Wuffers," cobalt eyes rolled in annoyance. "You really think I'd lose Hee-chan's kid brother? Show a little bit of faith in me won'tcha?"

"Alright, Duo," Trowa said quietly, trusting the braided teen's instincts and tracking skills. "Where did he go?"

The grin was back on the former Deathscythe pilot's face, "Well, since you asked, follow me. And for the love of all things holy and unholy in this world, keep quiet."

888

Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord of all time, was seated at a large oak desk, looking over a large map of Great Britain. He was using his wand and pointing at various locations, a frown of concentration marring his snake-like features.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window to his left. He whirled around, wand at the ready and a scowl firmly planted on his face, ready to punish whoever had dared to interrupt him. His expression cleared instantly, however as he recognized the snowy owl on his window sill.

"He wrote back already?" he asked, opening the window and letting the owl in. "This is a first."

He removed the two pieces of Muggle paper from the bird's leg and unfolded the thicker of the two first. His red eyes darted back and forth rapidly over the messy scrawl of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tom,

Are you mad? Do you not know that Snape hates me, probably at least as much as you do? Maybe I'll talk to Sirius about teaching me. I'll also try that spell later, it wouldn't be a good idea to do more magic tonight, I've already been expelled from Hogwarts for repelling dementors. You didn't happen to send them, did you? You know what? Forget I said that. I know you didn't. You wouldn't have sent me your letter if you thought I'd be a soulless shell.

Well, I am now officially on my own. I'll catch a plane out of the country the first thing in the morning, as soon as I change my ticket. I'm also sending a letter for Hermione with your request, just send it on with Hedwig and she won't get suspicious.

Harry

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he read the part about the dementors. That was very disconcerting news indeed, perhaps he should step up his plans for Azkaban. He finished the letter and then looked at the second one still unopened in his hand. He was tempted to read it but decided to give it back to the owl, still sealed, as a sign of good faith to his former nemesis.

"So your name is Hedwig?" he said quietly, reattaching the letter to the Muggleborn girl. "Your master is a very trusting individual. It could get him into trouble one of these days. Don't worry," he scratched her head lightly as she clicked her beak menacingly at him, "it's not me you have to worry about. Just look after him, and try to keep him out of trouble."

Hedwig's large amber eyes studied him shrewdly before she gave a soft hoot and took off through the still open window. Voldemort turned away, his eyes once again on the recent letter. His long fingers drummed idly against his chin as his thoughts wandered briefly. After a moment, he touched his wand to his left forearm with a soft call of "Severus."

He only had to wait a few minutes before a tall, black cloaked, masked figure was admitted into his study. His eyes swept over the mask all his Death Eaters wore before he waved his hand, indicating for it to be removed. With a bow, the figure complied and then moved forward on his knees to kiss the hem of his master's robes.

"Rise, Severus," Voldemort said quietly, after the formalities were observed.

"My lord?" the Potions Master rose obediently.

"Tell me, Severus," the Dark Lord began, moving to sit behind his desk once again, and placing the letter and his wand down on it, "what grievance do you have against Harry Potter?"

"I'm not sure I understand, my lord," dark eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The question was simple enough," Voldemort shook his head slightly. "What do you have against Harry Potter?"

"My lord, he defeated you all those years ago," Severus began, but a pale hand rose to silence him.

"Severus," he shook his head indulgently, much like a father would to a wayward son, "I know you are a master of occlumancy, so it is possible for you to successfully lie to me. However, I know this is a lie. It was my choice of the Potters that drove you to betray me in the first place.

"I know you are not Dumbledore's, Severus, he promised you the safety of Lily Potter but failed to keep that promise. I also know that you are not mine, because I killed her. Now, Harry Potter? Is Lily once again involved in your grievance against him?"

"My lord," Severus frowned, "what does it matter why I dislike the brat? Does it not suffice that I do?"

"Do you hate Hayden Potter as well?" Voldemort steepled his fingers in front of him. "She died for him as well."

"You killed Hayden Potter, my lord," dark brows drew together in confusion. "Why would I have a grievance against a dead child?"

"But I did not kill Hayden Potter," red eyes narrowed contemplatively. "I had no intentions to ever kill him, nor the Black brat."

"My lord," Severus' frown deepened, "forgive me, but if you did not kill Hayden, then I mean to say, who did? As for Black's spawn, no one has seen hide nor hair of him since a week before that Halloween."

"That is most disturbing news indeed," Voldemort placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his hands. "Both boys were at the Potters that night and very much alive when I turned my wand on Harry Potter."

"Indeed," the Potions Master's look turned pensive.

"Severus," Voldemort said after a moment of silent thought, "I have something I'd like you to do."

"My lord?"

"I am freeing you from my service," he pushed slowly to his feet and retrieved his wand from the desk.

"My lord," dark eyes widened in fear, "I may have doubted once, but have I not proven myself to you since your return?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Severus," a hissing laugh issued from the snake-faced man. "No, you are too valuable to just kill. However, by removing your Dark Mark, I also remove Dumbledore's hold on you. I will have it rumored, of course, that I killed you, for your betrayal, but you are to go to the Muggle airport, tonight, and follow someone out of the country."

"Who am I to be following, my lord?" Snape asked as the Dark Lord rounded the desk.

"Why, Harry Potter, of course," said Voldemort, pressing his wand to Severus' left forearm. "Before you ask, no, I don't want him dead. You are to leave the country with him, and once you reach your destination reveal yourself to him, he will know why you are there."

"My lord," Severus' frown returned as he flexed his now unblemished forearm, "I don't understand, what am I to do with Potter once I have him?"

"Teach him," Voldemort smirked. "He has been expelled from Hogwarts and needs proper training. So whatever grievance you have against the boy, leave it behind. Now go, you don't have much time. Oh, and Severus, while you are doing this, find out anything you can about the Potter and Black brats, I'd like to know what happened to them."

888

Hermione Granger sat alone in her bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization started and ran by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This was actually a rather normal occurrence for her since she arrived the first week into the summer holiday. She wasn't actually sure why she was there, to be honest. She could've been at home, spending time with her parents, but instead she was here, spending the majority of her time alone. When she wasn't alone, she was forced to help Mrs. Weasley cook and clean.

At the moment, however, she sat curled up on her bed in the wee hours of the morning reading a particularly interesting chapter in the book her parents had given her the first day of summer break. Her head snapped up sharply when a light tapping began issuing from her window. On the outside ledge, tapping its beak against the glass, was a large snowy owl she recognized immediately. She was on her feet in an instant and carefully opening the window, praying it didn't squeak too badly and wake anyone else up.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed quietly, offering her arm as a perch. "What has Harry sent me? Please let it be good."

She removed the sheet of notebook paper and took the bird over to the actual perch in the room, where Hedwig immediately began gulping down water. She then returned to her bed to read the letter from her best friend.

Hermione,

I was wondering if you could give the details of the Eve Wars and the following uprising to a friend of mine. Just send it with Hedwig to Tom, she'll know where to go. And if she glares at you, just tell her I said to do it.

You probably already know, as you are obviously staying with the Weasleys, but I was attacked by dementors tonight and subsequently expelled from Hogwarts. I won't say more on that, but I wish you the best of luck in the coming years.

Harry

Hermione stared at the missive, confused. Harry'd been attacked by dementors and expelled? Why hadn't anyone told her? Why was no one telling her anything?

With a decisive nod, she grabbed a scrap of parchment and the book she'd been reading. She tied a string around the book and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She then grabbed a quill and ink, jotted down a quick note, and handed it to the bird.

"I know you just got here, girl," she said apologetically, "but if you could please take this to Tom, it's the information Harry asked me to send him."

Hedwig gave a tired, resigned, slightly muffled hoot around the note in her beak and took off back into the dull grey predawn. Hermione snatched up Harry's note again and made her way out of the room. She was going to get some answers, even if she had to ask Dumbledore. She entered the kitchen, hoping to come across someone who would talk to her, preferably not a Weasley, they'd just send her back to bed. To her relief and pleasure, she did find a non-redheaded someone.

Sirius Black, the owner of the house, was sitting at the table, his long hair shielding his face from view, his hands cradling a large mug, his drumming fingers the only sign that he was awake. Hermione slipped into the chair across from him, letter still clutched tightly in her hand. After a few moments, she finally cleared her throat to gain his attention. His head shot up, his eyes red rimmed and puffy, with faint shadows underneath, showing he'd been up all night as well, and unless she was very much mistaken, crying.

"Morning, Hermione," he gave a brief flash of a smile. "What brings you down here so early?"

"This," she waved the paper through the air. "Did you know Harry was attacked by dementors and expelled?"

"He wasn't expelled," Sirius shook his head tiredly. "He's suspended, pending a formal hearing."

"But you knew he was attacked?" she sent a glare at the Animagus.

"Ron and Ginny didn't tell you?" he shot back, confused.

"No," she shook her head, her anger dissipating as quickly as it had risen. "They hardly talk to me at all anymore. Harry told me, more as an afterthought, but at least he told me. And read this," she shoved the letter in his face, "it sounds like he's leaving. Why would he do that?"

"He wouldn't," Sirius sighed. "I was told to tell him to stay put. He'll stay at his aunt and uncle's."

Just then the kitchen door opened, and in walked a positively beaming Remus Lupin. The two at the table looked at him in confusion. Did he know something they didn't? Or was it that he didn't know?

"Morning," he said happily, going over and tossing a silvery cloak over the chair next to Sirius. "Harry's gone. True Marauder style too, used the Invisibility Cloak and everything."

"This is not a good thing, Remus," the Black heir looked at him incredulously. "Harry needs to stay there."

"He'll be fine," the werewolf waved him off, a piece of paper rustling in his hand as he did so. "He's James and Lily's son after all."

"What has gotten into you?" Sirius jumped to his feet.

"Could he be under some kind of spell?" Hermione whispered fearfully. "The Imperius Curse?"

"I'm not under a spell, Hermione," Remus chuckled, throwing his arms around Sirius' neck. "They've found him, Siri!"

"Who found who?" the Animagus asked, frowning, Remus hadn't acted this way toward him since before he was thrown in Azkaban. "Someone found Harry? The Ministry found Voldemort? Or Pettigrew?"

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "Read this."

Once again, Sirius found a piece of paper thrust into his face. Disentangling himself from the werewolf, he took the paper and held it back so he could actually read it. His eyes trailed over the official document with the Preventer seal on the topmost corner.

Hermione watched the two former Marauders in growing confusion. She knew they were good friends, but the former professor was acting much too friendly to the ex-convict, more like they were a couple, not that she really cared if they were. She was also extremely curious as to what that letter contained, especially since it was from a Muggle organization, and was causing Remus to completely disregard the fact that Harry had run away. Her confusion and curiosity increased as she watched Sirius' blue eyes widen in surprise. Neither were slacked by the werewolf's next words.

"They've found our son!" he threw his arms around the Animagus' neck once again. "And look at the meeting location, it's where Harry's heading! We can find out what he's doing while we get our son back."

"How are we going to do that?" Sirius shook his head sadly. "Dumbledore has me confined to the house."

Remus snorted loudly, "Since when has Padfoot ever been confined to a single space. Not even Hogwarts or Azkaban could keep you."

The ex-convict gave a bark of laughter, "I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd be convincing me to break the rules, Remy. Fine, we'll leave immediately, before anyone else gets up."

"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked, catching the two men off guard as they had quite forgotten she was there as well.

"Hermione," Remus turned to give her a sympathetic look, "we're going to be almost constantly on the move, given Sirius' status."

"I don't care," she shook her head emphatically. "I don't want to stay here on my own. I was holding out for Harry, but if he's not coming, I have no reason to stay. If anyone asks, you can claim I'm your niece or something. I've got my passport and everything."

"We really should take her with us," Sirius shrugged. "Molly's been treating her worse than Kreacher. Speaking of which," he turned and stared into the corner. "Kreacher! I know you're there! Get out here!"

"Master called poor Kreacher," an old, bald house-elf with large, bat-like ears and a large, snout-like nose waddled out of the shadows and bowed low before Sirius. "Filthy ungrateful brat, going and marrying a werewolf, broke my poor mistress' heart," he muttered to himself, but still loudly enough for them to hear.

"Yes, yes," Sirius rolled his eyes, "my poor, wretched mother. Now, I'm leaving with Remus and Hermione. You are to tell no one of this, and that's an order. I also want daily updates on what's going on here. You are to tell no one else but me, or Remus, what is happening. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher bowed even lower, and then continued not quite under his breath, "Kreacher wonders why though? Why is Master leaving once again? And why is he leaving the blood traitors to defile the noble house of Black?"

"It doesn't matter why," the Animagus barked. "You just do what you're told. I'll even let you relocate the possessions as you wish, though I'll be going through all of them upon my return."

"Yes Master," the house-elf was so surprised he didn't mutter another word.

"Very well, go," Sirius waved him off, then turned back to the other two. I'd say we have a good ten minutes in which to get ready and leave, if we don't want to run into anyone."

They nodded and together the three of them headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their respective bedrooms to pack for their journey.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, just gonna say this now, I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors, I should've been in bed hours ago, but decided to post this for ya'll. Anyway, as previously stated, I can't promise regular updates as my muse is still being temperamental, though I'll take what I can get because he's actually working with me for like the first time in 2 years. Also, I'm considering killing off Hermione's parents, and want to know what ya'll think about that, so please let me know and I will take your opinions into consideration in that decision. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy, let me know what ya'll think... I'm going to bed now.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Not While I'm Around Revise

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I need a disclaimer….

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter of NWIAR, originally it was twice as long as what I posted, but because of the length I decided to split it into two separate chapters. I have finally reached the end of what I had written for I Hate Everything, so from here on out I'm just going to be tweaking the Not While I'm Around story line. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy my efforts.

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner stood outside the front door of number 4 Privet Drive to meet with the former's relatives, neither of them were sure whether this was the right thing to do, especially not given the lateness of the hour, but if they could locate Heero's brother in the process, everything would be alright. As the blond rang the doorbell, the former Wing pilot's mind strayed back to the events of the evening.

While the incident in the alley was weird, it was just the tip of the iceberg. He had so many questions for the young man who happened to be his brother. Where had he been all his life? Where were their parents? What did he like to do? What were his favorite things? He knew he could defend himself, but that brought about more questions. Why could he defend himself so well? Did he have any suspicious friends? Where did he go to school? Did the people there treat him right? Was someone trying to kill him?

He was brought sharply from his musings as the front door opened, revealing a rather obese man with a very large mustache. He glanced between the two agents, obviously dismissing them as nothing important.

"What?" he grunted rather rudely.

"Excuse me, sir," Quatre smiled politely. "Is Mrs. Petunia Dursley home?"

"What's it to you, boy?" the man snarled, obviously not in a sociable mood.

"We just need to ask her a few questions, sir, official business," the blond continued to smile, though, inside he was seething, how dare this man treat him like that, not only was he a Preventer agent, but he was Quatre Raberba Winner, known throughout the entire ESUN.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not interested," he went to close the door in their faces, but Heero's hand prevented that from happening.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dursley," Quatre's smile finally vanished, as he fished his badge out of his pocket. "You seem to be under the misguided impression that you have any say in this matter. You see, I'm Agent Loki of the Preventers, this is my partner, Agent Apollo. We just need a few words with your wife, regarding your nephew."

"What is it, Vernon?" a rather skinny, horse faced woman appeared from one of the rooms down the hall. "Who are they?"

"Preventers," Vernon hissed in her ear, but the agents were able to catch it just fine. "They're here about the boy."

"Petunia Dursley, I presume," Quatre smiled again, extending his hand to the woman. "I'm sorry my partner and I are barging in like this, especially at this hour, but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, won't you please come in, officers," she smiled and took the blond's hand, her eyes darting around to make sure no one had noticed them standing on their doorsteps. "I'll get us some tea and we can talk in the parlor."

"Tea would be splendid," the Arabian nodded, following the woman down the hall.

As they passed the first door in the hallway, Petunia indicated for them to make themselves comfortable, while she continued down the hall to the kitchen. A few minutes passed before the four of them were sitting comfortably around the parlor, each with a cup of tea.

"Now, what can we do for you gentlemen today?" Mrs. Dursley asked, shifting in her seat, clearly nervous.

"It's nothing to worry about, madam, I assure you," Quatre reassured her. "We just need to ask you a few questions is all, concerning your nephew."

"What has that boy done this time?" Vernon growled around his tea cup, all the while sharing a concerned look with his wife. "If he's landed himself in trouble with the law, we're not bailing him out. Always knew he'd land himself in trouble. Odd, that one."

"It's nothing of that nature, I assure you," the former Sandrock pilot shared a subtle look with his partner, what had they gotten themselves into? "We need to find him. There was a slight altercation he might have information on, but we seem to have no information on him."

"If this has anything to do with his abnormalities," Petunia spat out, "we'll have no part of it."

"He just left, and good riddance," Vernon added.

"No, I don't believe it does. He is in no trouble that we know of," Quatre gave them a puzzled look, but kept the information for future investigation. "However, one of the reasons we need to find him is so we can register him. You remember the Registration Act that was passed a few years back, right after the war?" he waited for both of them to nod. "Well, he seems to have been overlooked. Now, we're not blaming the two of you, per se, but as he is currently in your custody it is your responsibility to rectify this oversight."

Heero leaned over and whispered something in the blond's ear. Quatre nodded before turning his full attention back to the couple in front of him.

"Forgive me, my partner just pointed something out," he bit his lip in thought. "Could you tell us why your nephew was never registered? If you will recall, the law states that every citizen, whether of the Earth Sphere or the surrounding colonies, had to submit a blood sample for registration."

"He has attended a private boarding school for the past four years," Petunia said nervously. "He was gone but for a couple months during the summer holiday. We assumed, when the law was passed, that the school would have him registered. You cannot blame us for their oversight. We went and registered as soon as it became law."

"Be that as it may," the blond sighed, "we need to rectify this situation immediately. So, we just have a few questions that need answered and we will be out of your hair."

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Vernon snapped.

"Alright then," Quatre pulled out a form from the file Heero had brought with him. "First things first: What is your nephew's name?"

"Harry James Potter," Petunia's lip curled in disgust.

"Date of birth?"

"July 31, A.C. 184."

"Parents names?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Siblings?"

"None."

This answer made the two agents share a subtle look, "Are you sure he has no siblings?" the blond frowned.

"I think I would know if my sister had any other children," Petunia snapped irritably. "Besides they died when Harry was 18 months old."

"There is no need to get defensive," he held up his hands in supplication. "It was just a question we wanted to be sure about. Next question: When did Harry come to be in your custody?"

"November 1st, A.C. 185," the blonde woman took a deep breath to calm herself. "His parents died on October 31st."

"So a social worker brought him to you the morning of November 1st," Quatre nodded, that explained that bit, and since it was before the FRA was established it could be why he fell through the cracks.

"No," Vernon scoffed. "The brat was left on our doorstep."

"He was just left on the doorstep," the former Wing pilot finally spoke up, a dark scowl on his face.

"It's not like it was our choice," the whale of a man snapped. "We never wanted anything to do with any of them."

"That aside for now," the blond placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, so blood would not be spilt, though his own fury was bubbling just beneath the surface. "So we are to understand that you were never legally given custody of your nephew?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Petunia stuttered.

"As his only living relatives, that you are aware of," the Winner heir said evenly, "your nephew's custody would have naturally fallen on you. However, with the FRA database, we have discovered another relative for young Harry."

"If that's the case, this relative, whoever they are, can take the brat and leave us be," Vernon snarled.

"that is our intent," Quatre frowned at the man's obvious disregard for the boy's wellbeing. "However, as Harry has been in your custody for the past fourteen years or so, there is some paperwork that needs to be taken care of before we can leave. So if you'd please sign these we will be on our way."

Heero pulled out several papers from the file he had brought with him and handed them over to the couple. As the Dursleys read through the forms they needed to fill out, the woman's pale blue eyes kept darting over to the two Preventer agents.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she bit her lip as her husband grabbed a pen and began signing the paperwork.

"No, of course not," the blond motioned for her to proceed.

"Who is the other relative that you found for the boy?" she asked hesitantly.

"His other relation is…" Quatre began only to be cut off by his partner.

"His brother," the former Wing pilot answered in a monotone. "His older brother."

"But… but that's not possible," Petunia went pale. "He has no brother."

"As we previously stated," the blond shook his head, "with the FRA database, we have found this connection. That is why we were surprised when you stated that Harry had no siblings. However, with that in mind, the brother has requested custody of Harry has been given permission to take custody of him, if you both consent to his placement."

"That's fine," Vernon grunted, signing the last paper and handling them over to his wife. "His brother can have him, and good riddance."

Petunia frowned at his wording, but signed the papers anyway, including the change of guardianship of Harry Potter. With that being done, the two agents gathered up the forms and rose from their seats on the couch.

"Well, we will be going now," Quatre nodded at the couple. "Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

With that the pair left the house and headed back to the safe house to gather their belongings and head out after the rest of their team, and hopefully to find Heero's brother.

888

Duo led Wufei and Trowa away from the play park and down several side streets and alleyways, till the latter pair felt that they were being led on a wild goose chase by the self proclaimed Shinigami. However, roughly four blocks away from the park, their target suddenly reappeared, just as mysteriously as he had vanished. With a shit-eating grin, the braided teen motioned the pair to continue following the boy from the shadows, finally arriving at a crowded bus terminal.

The former pilots followed the younger teen onto a bus bound for London, taking seats a few rows away from their mark, so as not to arouse suspicion. They arrived in London and continued on to Heathrow airport. Wufei and Trowa hung back while Duo tailed the boy to the counter.

A moment later the former Deathscythe pilot returned and handed each of his fellow pilots a plane ticket.

"Looks like we're headed to Sanq, boys," he grinned. "Our mission just got that much easier."

888

Severus Snape scowled darkly as he made his way down the cramped aisle of the Muggle airplane. Finding the seat he needed, he sat down with as much dignity as he could manage. The boy beside him was too busy staring wide-eyed out the window to even acknowledge his presence, which was advantageous to him as it would prevent the brat from getting off the plane before it was in the air.

Still keeping half a glance on his new charge, he pulled out a new Potions text from the small bag he'd brought and disappeared behind it.

888

Harry Potter stared avidly out the window of the airplane, determined not to miss a moment of this new adventure in his life, one he was actually planning for himself. He had actually been rather surprised at how easy it had been to lose his supposed guard. No one had tried to stop him from leaving the park, nor when he'd reappeared some four blocks away. But then again, it wasn't all that surprising, after all, everyone expected him to keep his nose down and not do anything reckless, as Voldemort would say, to be the perfect pawn. He sighed tiredly as the pilot's voice came over the intercom and the plane began to move and finally take off.

He decided, when they were fully in the air, that he liked his broom better. There was, without a doubt, something to be said for the wind whipping through his hair and the knowledge that only an enchanted piece of wood and twigs was keeping him in the air.

As soon as the fasten seat belt light went off, he removed it to grab his bag from the overhead bin. He paused, however, when he saw the thin man in the seat next to him, having not realized anyone had joined him. He worried his lip slightly, trying to decide whether it would be rude to disturb this man.

"Er…" he began nervously, deciding he would risk it, he was exceedingly bored after all, it's not like he hadn't seen the ground from miles up before. "Excuse me, sir, may I get by to get my bag, please?"

"You could, Potter," came a very familiar voice from behind the book. "However, I feel it would be a better use of your time to read this."

A book was thrust into Harry's shocked face. He mutely accepted the tome, his eyes never leaving the profile of his former Potions professor. If Snape hadn't spoken he never would've recognized him. It was very surreal to see the usually black robed figure in dark blue jeans and a green button up shirt, with his shoulder length hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"It appears the Dark Lord gives you more credit than you deserve, Potter," the dour man scoffed, finally closing the book, noting the page number as he did so. "He seemed to be under the impression that you would know the answer to that question."

"I told him not to send you!" he hissed angrily. "You can go back and tell him that in person. Maybe then he'll get the idea."

"You still remain an arrogant brat," Snape sneered. "I have given up everything to come along on this foolish journey you are undertaking, Potter, so your education could continue, and you sit there, ungrateful of others sacrifices, as usual."

"What would you know of sacrifice?" Harry's voice began to rise in outrage, causing Snape to surreptitiously pull his wand and mutter something under his breath. "My mother gave her life for me. She made the ultimate sacrifice so I could continue living. Don't you dare lecture me about sacrifices."

Dark eyes regarded the teen calculatingly for a moment, before he said in a very measured voice, "Potter, we seem to be at an impasse and need to come to some sort of arrangement before reaching our desired destination. As it stands, I cannot return to Britain, for whatever puerile reasons you've come up with. Now, whether you like it or not, I am going to be keeping an eye on you. You can take advantage of the situation and take up my offer to teach you, or you can refuse and still have a constant shadow."

Harry scowled darkly, but upon thinking about it, it would be better to have Snape visible rather than feeling watched constantly, wasn't that the reason he'd written to Tom in the first place.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "But I will take back my consent if you treat me like you have for the past four years. I'm not my father."

"We have an accord," the Potions Master extended his hand for Harry to shake.

With a little hesitancy, Harry took the proffered hand. They both retracted their hands rather quickly, as though touching each other for a prolonged period would result in their ultimate demise.

"Now, I believe you have some reading to do, Potter," he nodded to the text still in Harry's lap.

Heaving a great sigh, the Boy-Who-Lived picked up the book and flipped to the first page. The rest of the flight was spent in silence, both wizards absorbed in their reading.

888

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger stood outside the Preventers office headquarters located in the prestigious Sanq Kingdom, a large black dog at their side. They had arrived that morning, via Apparition, and had found a place to stay while they conducted their business. Remus glanced at his watch, if this meeting didn't take too long, they would be able to meet Harry at the airport as he got off the plane. If not, they'd just have to hope for the best and find him in the city.

With a sigh, he glanced down at his two companions. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to head inside the building. She had volunteered to wait outside with Snuffles and he was grateful to her for that, not wanting to leave him alone but not wanting to wait to find his son. However, someone obviously forgot to tell the giant dog that he was supposed to wait, for as soon as the werewolf opened the door to the building, he shot inside, causing both his companions to chase after him.

Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft and Agent Wind of the Preventers, strolled into the lobby on his way to pick up some lunch for himself as he waited for the return of his fiancé, his nose buried in a folder for his most recent case. His head shot up, however, when he heard yelling coming from the front entrance. His ice blue eyes narrowed slightly as he saw a man and young girl chasing after a massive dog which had somehow gotten into the building.

Agents and office personnel had all joined in the mayhem and were also following the dog, who seemed to be enjoying the chaos he was leaving in his wake. With a frown, and a mental note to have Une retrain most of these incompetents, he stepped just out of the canine's path and deftly grabbed hold of the collar around its neck. The dog tried to continue in its run, but came to a jerking halt when it reached the end of the blond's reach.

The other Preventers looked sheepish under the gaze of one of the top agents, while the two civilians stood panting, the man glaring at the dog.

"As you were," Zechs barked at the inadequate personnel, then turned his attention to the man, "Yours, I believe?" he motioned to the dog with his free hand.

"Thank you, sir," Remus stepped forward and grabbed the collar from the agent. "Damn you, Padfoot. I'm never taking you anywhere ever again."

"You're lieutenant Zechs Merquise," Hermione gasped quietly, her brown eyes wide as she took in the long haired blond. "The famous Lightning Count."

"I haven't been called that since the war," Zechs laughed. "But yes, I am Zechs Merquise. Agent Wind, at your service."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she covered her mouth excitedly. "It's such an honor to meet you. You and the other Gundam pilots were so brave during the war. Can I shake your hand?"

The former OZ lieutenant inclined his head, shifted the folder under his left arm, and extended his right hand. The bushy haired girl grasped it and shook it firmly before releasing it and going sheepishly back over to Remus' side.

"I'll take Si-Snuffles back outside now," she cleared her throat, a faint blush on her cheeks. "We'll wait for you."

"Just a moment, please," the Agent held up his hand. "Can I ask what the pair of you are doing here?"

"Oh," the werewolf smiled sheepishly, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the letter. "I'm Remus Lupin. I have an appointment with a Dr. Sally Po. She said they'd found my son."

"Ah, for the Family Reconstruction Act," Zechs nodded. "I can escort you both upstairs, myself, and then call for Dr. Po. Your dog may accompany you, I'm sure your son would appreciate seeing your pet."

Hermione was overcome with giggles at this innocent statement, and buried her face in the canine's side. Remus chuckled as well, but managed to keep it to a minimum.

"That would be most appreciated," he nodded, his eyes still dancing merrily.

The rather odd trio fell into step behind the blond as he made his way back to the elevators. As they made their way up through the building, Zechs let his thoughts run wild. It was not common practice to have family show up at the main office of the Preventers for a simple matter of the FRA. In fact, from what he understood of the Act, it was designed to take the children to the parents or relatives houses and have a meeting with a social worker there. Why would these people be called here?

They finally reached an empty conference room and Zechs showed them inside. He told them to make themselves comfortable, and that he would be back momentarily with the good doctor. He then made his way over to one of the direct lines within the building and dialed the extension for the former Alliance Major's office.

"Agent Waters," a pleasant sounding woman answered on the second ring.

"This is Agent Wind," the blond said crisply, his tone businesslike. "I have someone here in Conference Room 3 for the FRA."

"Funny, Zechs," the woman's voice was laced with sarcasm. "You know we don't take FRA cases at headquarters."

"He had a letter from _you_," Zechs said pointedly, "telling him to come here."

"That's impossible," the doctor sighed, and he could hear keys typing in the background. "Fine. What's the name?"

"Remus Lupin," he supplied, easily remembering the strange name.

There was a moment's silence, and then, "Repeat that?"

"Remus Lupin," he frowned, not sure what his fellow agent was getting at.

"Dear god," she said faintly. "Get Agent Apollo and Loki to the Conference Room immediately. I'm calling Lady Une."

Before he could respond, the line went dead. Still not sure what was going on, he dialed a new number. Not five minutes later, he was returning to the room where the civilians were.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so I decided to just get off my ass and stop forcing other fics and get this chapter up. I will have the next chapter up shortly, as I already have it written, just need a quick edit and then post it. Well, let me know what ya'll think and I'll get back to my editing.


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Not While I'm Around Revised

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Who actually reads these things?

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. As I stated in the previous chapter the only reason this update is so close to the other is cause I decided to chop one chapter down to two. I can't promise regular updates as my muse is an ass and can't give me more than a couple paragraphs to work with. Anyway, I'll not bore you with more of my ramblings.

Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Duo Maxwell paced nervously in front of Customs at the Sanq airport, his two companions leaning against the wall. A smirk pulled at the corners of the unibanged teen's mouth at his friend's antics.

"You know," the former Heavyarms pilot finally spoke up, his voice laced with amusement, "wearing a hold in the floor won't get him here any faster, Shinigami."

"Shut it, Horus, no one asked your opinion," the braided teen said irritably, not even breaking stride, automatically falling into their codenames.

The tall agent chuckled quietly, but hid it from the other quite well. He could understand what Duo was going through though, he was anxious to meet the latest member of their makeshift family, not that it showed, however.

Their plane, the same one their current mission was on, had landed a few minutes before and they had made their way swiftly through customs, flashing their badges to make their progress that much quicker. This left them where they were now, in their current state of waiting.

A few moments later, Wufei pushed off the wall, Trowa following his lead, the former Deathscythe pilot having not noticed the large group of people now approaching the area. His sharp dark eyes surveyed the crowd, finally zeroing in on their query. He waited patiently as the raven haired, bespectacled teen slowly progressed through customs. Once the boy finally reached the other side, Wufei stepped forward to intercept him.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, but briskly, hoping not to draw undue attention, "are you Harry Potter?"

At his words the braided agent finally ceased his pacing and made his way over to them.

Harry surveyed the trio in front of him carefully. At least he was pretty sure they were both men, though the three-foot braid on one of them was a bit deceptive. They were all dressed in the same black and brown uniforms and he was confident they were Muggles, no wizard he'd met, sans Muggleborns or Muggle-raised, could coordinate that well.

"What's it to you?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," the braided one smirked, sharing a look with the other, "if you are Harry Potter, you need to come with us."

"Is there some sort of problem here, officers?" a voice asked from behind them, and all three recognized the man who had been seated next to their target on the plane. "I know Potter has a certain disregard for the rules, but surely he has done nothing to attract the attention of the authorities."

"No," Harry scowled darkly at Snape. "Now, since we've established the fact that I've done nothing illegal, nor am I a delinquent, you can take Snape and I'll be on my way."

"Amusing, Potter," the Potions Master sneered, latching on to the collar of Harry's overlarge shirt, his eyes never leaving the Preventers. "Now, may I inquire as to your business with my charge?"

"Before we can disclose that, sir," Trowa said politely, "may I ask your relationship to young Mr. Potter?"

"I am his tutor," Snape smirked. "His guardians have given me temporary guardianship in the pursuit of his education. I can provide credentials and the forms if necessary."

"That's not needed at the moment," Wufei shook his head in some confusion, they all knew that custody was actually given to Heero, as they had been debriefed on the events of the last few hours before they had landed. "However, I am Agent Shenlong of the Preventers, these are my fellow agents: Agent Horus," he indicated the unibanged teen, "and Agent Shinigami," his hand moved to incorporate the braided teen. "We are under orders to bring Harry to our superior for a little conference."

"Very well," the former Death Eater motioned for the pair to lead the way.

"Who says I have to do what you say?" Harry snarled, turning to glare at the dark haired man.

"Everyone," the Potions Master smirked, moving his grip from the shirt to neck. "I am your elder, and current guardian, and I will be shown respect, Potter."

With a petulant pout, Harry allowed Snape to steer him toward the exit after the Preventer agents.

888

Heero Yuy hung up the phone on his desk with no small amount of confusion, not that anyone outside his closest friends could tell. His current partner, Quatre Winner, however, was in that small percentage and raised a brow in silent inquiry as to the call.

"We're to go to Conference Room 3," he said blankly. "Agent Waters will brief us when we arrive."

"Why would she call us there?" the blond Arabian frowned, but pushed to his feet anyway. "Between her and Une we won't get anything accomplished before our forced vacation."

"Hn," the shaggy haired brunet grunted in agreement.

Immediately after the safe house was packed, the two pilots had returned to Preventer Headquarters in the Sanq kingdom and informed Lady Une of the new development they had uncovered. She had decided on the spot that the five of them would take some time off and get to know the new addition that would be coming into their lives as soon as the others returned.

Not that he was complaining about the paid leave they were being forced to take. Normally he would've fought tooth and nail against such orders, but not this time. First of all, they were going to be on call after the first two weeks, and the second, and probably the most important, reason was that this time was to be used to get to know his very own little brother.

The pair of them made their way down to Conference Room 3, wondering why the good doctor summoned them. They knew it had to be urgent, as their time off began as soon as Duo, Trowa, and Wufei returned from the airport with Heero's brother, which should be any moment, if their intelligence was accurate.

They reached their destination at the same time as two others: Lady Une and Sally Po. Their superior's expression was thunderous as she motioned for the rather sheepish looking doctor to open the door. She then proceeded to lead the assorted procession into the room. The four Preventers studied the two civilians and the dog critically as they each took their seats around the table.

The large dog cocked its head to the side and appeared to be studying the shaggy haired agent. After a few moments of this contemplation, he made his way over to the brunet and nudged his hand with his nose, whimpering softly. Without consciously thinking about it, Heero began scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Padfoot," the man admonished, glaring at the dog. "Leave that boy alone, he's not… you're not Duo are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Lady Une gave the newcomer an incredulous look. "Can I please ask what is the purpose of your visit to our headquarters."

"I was told to come here," he shook his head, pulling out the slightly worn letter. "Dr. Sally Po sent me this letter, saying that she had found my son."

"And you believe that this agent," she pointed to Heero, doubt clearly etched on her features, "is your son?"

"I didn't say that," Remus sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I was just asking. I haven't seen my son since he was four years old."

"Why is that?" Lady Une asked.

"We should wait till the others arrive," Sally said pointedly. "It would be unfair for them to miss out on the explanations."

"Very well," Une sat back in her chair with a huff. "What's their ETA?"

"They were just leaving the airport when I contacted them," the doctor answered, tapping a file in front of her. "They said they had the cargo."

Prussian blue eyes shot up and darted nervously around looking for an anchor.

"Heero," the small blond on the other side of the table called softly, drawing his attention, "it's alright. Calm down. There's no reason to worry."

Just then there was a series of sharp raps on the door before it burst open. Four people stood on the threshold. Three of them were dressed in standard issue Preventer uniforms, while the other two were decked out in average street wear, obviously civilians.

"Honey, I'm home!" the braided menace announced loudly.

The large dog began barking loudly and excitedly, and then bounded for the now open portal. He stopped, however, when he spotted the tall figure in the back. His hackles rose instantly and he began growling deep in his chest. He hunkered down and pounced, knocking the man to the ground. The smallest figure in the group darted forward and wrapped his hand around the dog's collar, trying to pull him off the downed man.

"Si-Si-Snuffles!" he shouted. "Enough!"

"Potter, if this mutt does not get off me within the next five seconds," the man on the ground snarled, his dark eyes flashing, "I will sterilize him, and I will take the greatest pleasure in it."

The dog gave a half growl, half whine as if understanding the threat before getting off the dour man. He then turned to the boy who had been tugging on his collar and proceeded to lick his face.

"Ew, Snuffles, stop it," the bespectacled boy swatted at the dog's nose.

"I thought his name was Padfoot," Quatre mused, glancing from his current partner to the pair on the floor.

Heero's eyes narrowed but he shrugged, they'd find out in a moment, though there was something niggling at the back of his mind. Something he should know about that dog.

"Harry!" the girl sprang from her chair and rushed over to the raven haired teen. "We were so worried! What were you thinking?"

"You fucking told them?" green eyes turned to glare at the former Potions Master, who had just gotten to his feet. "Did he read you wrong? Or did he just fucking lie to me too?"

"I am just as surprised by their presence here as you are, Potter," he sneered. "And if I did tell _them_, you think I would inform the mutts? No, I would hold it over their heads, just for the sheer pleasure it brought myself."

"True, I can always count on you to be a snarky asshole," the teen sighed, turning back to his best friend. "So who squealed?"

"That would've been me," Remus smirked. "Don't worry, though, no one else knows we are here. Though what you are doing at the Preventers office is beyond me."

"I have no clue," he shrugged. "These bozos," he indicated the trio, who glared at him, "decided to pick me up at the airport, to which I will be returning in a matter of minutes, since, obviously, my original plan failed. And while I'm at it, you can keep Snape with you, I don't want him."

"Would everyone please have a seat and shut up?!" Lady Une snapped, glaring between the teen in the doorway to the man seated at the table, god she missed the days when military discipline was adhered to absolutely.

Harry looked surprised as he noticed the other agents seated around the table. He quickly located a seat, as far away from Hermione and Remus as he could manage, which just happened to be beside an agent with shaggy brown hair, almost as unruly as his own, and dark blue eyes. The three agents who brought him in took up chairs among their fellow agents, leaving only one, right next to Remus, for the dour Potions Master.

"Now," Une scowled. "Mr. Lupin, is this your son?" she pointed to Harry. "If he is, congratulations, and take him away."

"Lady Une," the braided agent protested. "That can't be this jackass's son. We just picked him up from the airport. This is Harry Potter. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she shook her head, she was getting flustered and that was not doing her any favors. "Then can we please explain all this?" she waved her hand in the direction of the extra civilians.

"That would be where I come in," Sally sighed, opening the folder in front of her. "It has recently come to my attention that one of you," she looked around at the pilots, "is not quite an orphan."

"Those files were sealed," Une frowned. "How is it that you even accessed them?"

"Your password leaves much to be desired," she smirked. "Now, as I was saying. This man, Remus Lupin, is the father of Agent Shinigami."

The dog's ears perked up. He then bounded around the table and began sniffing the uniformed teens. He made his way around the room until he finally stopped at the braided teen. He then began licking his hands eagerly.

"Get this dog away from me," Duo said through gritted teeth, his eyes becoming flecked with gold, something the other pilots noted right away.

"Padfoot!" Remus glared, his own eyes turning amber. "Come here and behave yourself, or so help me you're sleeping outside for the rest of your life!"

The dog's head lowered and its tail drooped between its hind legs, once again as if it completely understood the threat it had been given. He gave a pitiful whine and a half longing look back at the teen before returning to the werewolf's side.

"You are absolutely sure about this?" Une asked, a frown marring her features.

"I ran the DNA myself," the doctor shook her head, sliding the folder over to her superior and sharing a meaningful look. "It is a definite match."

"Very well," Une nodded. "Mr. Lupin, as your son is no longer a minor, this is just a formality, so don't think you can try and control his life, or get any money out of us if that was what this was about," her eyes darted over his rather shabby looking clothes.

"I understand," he shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "That is not what I was after at all. Besides, my son would be almost nineteen now."

"Now, why don't you explain how it is that you haven't seen your son since he was four years old?" the Head of the Preventers leveled him with a penetrating gaze. "I believe he has the right to know that information."

"First of all, you have to know that I have a medical condition which, when it flares up, makes me incapable of caring for a child," he explained. "My spouse had to work during one of my bouts, so we took him to a friend's house. This was not an uncommon occurrence and our friends were always willing to take him in. However, that night, our friends were brutally murdered in their home. We were informed the following day that only their youngest son survived. My spouse was thrown into prison and I believed my son was dead for the past fourteen years."

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry held up his hand, an expression of disbelief on his face. "I don't have an older brother. I was their only son. What the fuck are you smoking, Remus?"

"He's quite right," the Potions Master spoke up, "your elder brother, Hayden, was reported to have died on that night as well. Though, I have been informed by a reliable source that he was not brutally murdered that night, nor was Lupin's son."

"More fucking secrets!" Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter," Une chastised quietly, causing all the agents around the table to snicker, it was fun watching their superior get upset. "We will get to you in a moment. I could see why you would believe something like that then, Mr. Lupin. Now, Remus Lupin, this is your son, Duo Maxwell," she waved in the direction of the braided agent.

"You still go by Duo?" the werewolf gave him a surprised look. "You're still our Duo?"

"You named your son Duo?" Hermione scoffed. "Why?"

"It was a running joke," he chuckled quietly. "When the Marauders disbanded, Siri and I went off and created a 'Duo'. The name stuck after he was born."

"That would be something the twins would say," she shook her head.

"It's something a Marauder would say," Snape sneered.

"Well, as cozy as this is," the braided teen shook his head, not sure he believed this, "can we please move on. I want to get out of here sometime today."

"Like father, like son," the Potions Master muttered under his breath, glaring at the dog.

"Yes, of course, the main order of business today," Lady Une smiled at Harry. "Mr. Potter, as I'm sure you are aware, as of yesterday, your custody was transferred from your Aunt Petunia to a closer relative."

"No," he gave her a blank stare. "I was not aware."

"Then why did you arrive in the Sanq kingdom today?" a brow rose curiously.

"Cause I figured it was far enough away from Britain that I wouldn't be followed," he glared from Severus to Remus. "Looks like I was wrong."

"Well, be that as it may," Lady Une shook her head, "as Head of the Preventers, I cannot allow a minor to be roaming the streets on his own when he has family that is willing to take him in. Harry Potter, may I introduce your brother, Heero Yuy."

* * *

Ammie: Okay so this chapter isn't quite as long as some of my others, but that's how it is. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
